


Of all the Stars, the Fairest

by Onlymostydead



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, Mean Girls References, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: When Kori decides to switch her Halloween costume last minute, Donna has to decide again on what she wants her own to be.Who better, then, than Sappho?And what better opportunity to shower her girlfriend with poetry?





	Of all the Stars, the Fairest

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 14! Fuck!
> 
> Inspired by a Tumblr post that had Sappho quotes for Donna to call Kori, I don't know who made it but thank you thank you thank you

(Donna): Hey Dick

(Donna): What should I be for Halloween?

(Dick): Aren't you are Kori doing a couples thing?

They were... Initially. At first, the two of them were planning on dressing up as Spock and Captain Kirk, from the original series of Star Trek, when Kori got the amazing idea to dress up as Daphne, from Scooby Doo.

Daphne. Funny name, Daphne; always reminded her of the stories of the dryad who Apollo chased until she finally cried out, turning into the laurel tree. An odd story, to say the least, but, different Daphne. 

(Donna): Not anymore, and I need a costume ASAP

(Dick): Just do like Mean Girls and wear something slutty with an animal accessory 

(Dick): I'm a mouse, duh

(Donna): haha, you wish, but no

(Donna): I need something good, like actually really good

(Dick): What about a gay costume?

(Dick): you've got lots of pride stuff, you could have a notebook and be "The gay agenda."

(Donna): Hasn't Kyle done that?

(Dick): Has he? I'm not always at the League Halloween party

(Donna): I think he did that a couple years ago

(Dick): that would have been one I missed

(Dick): well shit, okay

(Donna): What's relevant with the kids these days?

(Dick): fuck if I know, tik tok?

(Donna): Yeah... Never mind. Unless I want to wear a lot of clocks and not understand references, no.

(Donna): I could just make it a couples costume and be Fred

(Donna): Wear an ascot

(Dick): You could 

(Donna): But... I'm not really feeling that?

(Donna): Not feeling ascot vibes

(Dick): Valid, okay

(Donna): So I'm stumped

(Dick): Same

(Donna): I could just steal your Nightwing costume and be you, if all else fails?

(Dick): Last resort

(Donna): Deal. 

(Donna): Oh wait, I have the perfect idea

(Dick): what is it?

(Donna): Wait, I'll send you a photo once I'm dressed

Quickly as she could, Donna threw together what would eventually - hopefully - be a more polished costume. As for now, her chiton could have been more properly pinned, her hair wasn't the best tamed by her laurel, and the flag draped indelicately over her arm lacked the pleating it would need to not feel like a waiter's towel. But, even as an approximation, and without jewelry...

She looked pretty fucking good.

Snapping a photo, she sent it off to Dick.

(Donna): Sappho has been invited to the party

(Dick): hell yes hell yes hell yes

(Dick): Subtle, yet sexy? Elegant? Lovely? Tender and yearning? Gay as fuck? You betcha

(Donna): You know it. Obviously it'll be better, this was the five minute version

(Dick): Obvi

(Donna): So what are you going as?

(Dick): You know? At this point I think we're going to have to wait and see

(Donna): You can always be a mouse

(Dick): duh

***

"Darling, are you nearly ready to be leaving?"

"Almost!" Donna lied, trying desperately to keep her hands from shaking as she winged her eyeliner. "Five minutes, I swear."

"Alright..." Kori sighed, still waiting patiently outside the door. "That is what you promised ten minutes ago. I do not mind, however, we will be late."

She bit her lip, blinking to get her mascara right. "I know. Fashionably late, right?"

"Of course! We shall be fashionable in our lateness. You will look lovely."

"And I'll be fashionable because we're late." Donna muttered to herself, putting away the mascara and looking over her face. 

A quick swipe of tinted lip gloss and her look was done. Her hair was braided out of her face, perfectly framing the laurel wreath. Still, though, the majority of her hair still fell in its natural waves and curls down her shoulders. 

Hair and makeup done, now for the clothes. 

Carefully, mindful of the fact that it's basically just a giant pair of sheets, Donna pinned on her chiton, arranging where the fabric draped for perfection, belting it around the smallest part of her waist. Now for jewelry, in golds that tied into the orange on the lesbian flag and the gold in her eyeshadow. Sure, it wasn't authentic to Sappho herself, but...

She would have been pleased with how extra the look was. And how gay. And most attendees of the party would see "Vaguely Grecian" and "Gay" and immediately understand the reference, if they knew who Sappho was.

With the addition of the flag and her sandals...

"I'm ready to go!" Donna declared, throwing open the door.

And she was not, at all, prepared to come face to face with Kori in her costume.

She knew what Daphne Blake looked like. Hours and hours of Scooby Doo marathons with the Titans while one or more of them were sick, all piled on the couch, had well familiarized her with the classic cartoon. But this? This was on a whole different level. True to the character, and yet still...

"You look amazing." She breathed, trying to hold herself together.

Everything, from the little purple kitten heels to the matching headband, was perfect. Kori had swapped out the pale pink tights for thigh high socks, giving just that little gap of skin in between the socks and her dress. The dress itself was simple and stylish, more so, she thought, than Daphne's actually was in the cartoon. The fit was heavenly, perfectly shaped over her curves.

Then the final touch of that green silk scarf tied around her neck, like the sexiest flight attendant Donna had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Kori smiled, giving her a twirl. "I knew it was a good idea - and you look so beautiful! I have a feeling you will not stop reciting poetry for the entire night."

She grinned, taking her girlfriend by the arm. "Why would I, when you of all the stars, the fairest, are here beside me?"

"Was that a line of...?"

"Sappho's?" Donna smirked. "But of course. Come on, we're going to be late already."

"Of course! Let us go!"

***

The costumes were great at the party, that was for sure. Everybody loved Donna dressed as Sappho, and Kori as Daphne...

She felt like Apollo, willing to chase after that beauty forever. Except, without the creepy part where Cupid cursed him to love her but her to not love him back. And the turning into a laurel tree.

And the her being Apollo.

Yeah, that was a weird story. 

But never mind about that. Donna smiled to herself, dishing out some punch into a cup. Biodegradable plastic, this year - they learned their mistake with glass last year. 

"Oh, that did end up looking really good." Dick's voice popped up next to her. "The jewelry really made it look finished."

"Thanks." She smiled, setting down the cup. "Want some punch?"

"Nah, I'm good. Aren't you going to ask what I am?"

Donna shook her head. "I think I know what you are."

The slutty costume was painfully accurate, down to the backwards "K" done in rhinestones on his chest and the fluffy mouse ears. It looked good, but man was it funny.

"Still." Dick batted his eyelashes. "You've gotta ask."

"Fine." She sighed. "What are you?"

"I'm a mouse." He smiled, pointing to the ears. "Duh."

"Happy now?"

"Positively jazzed. How are you doing?"

Donna pretended to faint, placing a dramatic hand over her forehead. "Sweet mother, I cannot weave - slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl."

Dick laughed. "And this girl is...?"

She elbowed him. "I mean, look at her! Violet-tressed, as she speaks to the masses..."

"You're really going all out with the Sappho quotes, huh?" 

Donna shrugged. "What else would I do? I'm extra."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Then go get her, poetess."

"Maybe I will." She picked up her cup of punch, downing it in one go. "Sappho of Lesbos out."

He chuckled, giving a little salute as she turned, walking out to where Kori was milling about among the other people present at the party. 

Sliding up next to her, she gracefully placed a hand on her arm, just putting herself next to her there. Absently, she followed the conversation, but not with much interest.

Just to be next to her, to smell her perfume, to listen to her sweet voice as she talked... Even though she was talking to Hal. It didn't matter who she was talking to at all.

Kori laughed, turning he head towards her. "You know, shall we get away from here instead?"

"We've only been here for a bit..." Donna pointed out.

"It feels like it has been the forever." She groaned. "Does everyone on the Justice League attend these parties?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I do love parties, but..." Kori trailed off. "Talking to people has grown tiresome."

Hal had already walked away, chatting with someone else.

Donna hummed. "I never get tired of listening to you, you who are far sweeter-sounding than the lyre, far more golden than gold."

She blushed. "More poetry?"

"For you? Of course."

"Then let us slip away." Kori decided in a whisper, glancing over at the doors. "To an observation deck, to watch the stars?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The two of them weaved their way through the crowd of heroes and costumes and discarded costume pieces toward the door, Donna casting a glance behind them, just to make sure no one was following them.

Dick, of course, winked. Of course.

Rolling her eyes, they continued out the doors, through the hallways and out an observation deck. 

"You do look so beautiful, babe." Donna couldn't help but say, reaching out to hold her girlfriends hand. "This was a great idea; much better than Kirk."

Kori laughed. "We could still do that next year."

"Sure, sure..."

"Though," She smirked, bopping Donna on the nose. "From the way that you are looking, you would like it if I wore the shorter Starfleet uniform."

Donna blushed bright red. "Well... I can't say that I would complain if that's what you chose."

Kori laughed. "May I call you a useless lesbian?"

"Normally, I disagree with that sentiment." She reminded. "But around you sometimes? Yeah, pretty much."

"I love you, you useless, beautiful, incredible lesbian."

Donna smiled, leaning in close, so that their lips were nearly touching. "And I love you too, you useless, stunning, amazing pansexual."

Kori laughed, closing the distance between them in a kiss that was more laughter than anything, but neither of them minded. Donna was content to just be in her warm arms, to have one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. It was perfect. This was perfect. 

They broke away from each other, out of breath, then laughed. 

"We came over here to watch the stars, did we not?" Kori asked, looking over at the window. "Shall we?"

Donna smiled. "Of course, O beautiful, graceful girl."

"Was that... More poetry?"

"Maybe." She winked. "If you think it was."

Kori hummed, gently pushing Donna's hair back from her shoulder. "Every word you say is like poetry; it is hard to tell what is and what is not."

"I..."

She smiled. "At a loss for words now, Sappho?"

Donna swallowed. "You set me on fire, love."

Kori smiled, blushing high in her cheeks. "You truly are incredible, and... Come, we should sit down."

They both sat, right at the edge of the window so they could look up at the domed glass and see the stars up above. It was zoned into a galaxy far from earth, one that Donna wasn't familiar with, but a beautiful one nonetheless, with colorful stars and far off nebulous forms. Kori's eyes were lit up in wonder at she gazed upward at the night sky, every time as if it were the first time she had ever seen the stars. It was incredible, the joy she had. The way that it made Donna's heart speed up, her face flush bright red, her hands restless. 

She and Kori and been dating since they were teenagers, working together as Teen Titans, but that time hadn't made her any less infatuated with her. Sure, their love had matured since then, but she was every bit as in love with her as she was in the beginning. 

"I know I keep telling you, but you're beautiful." Donna whispered, readjusting the flag over her arm. "You really do look amazing... Or maybe I'm just tapping into more gay energy than normal."

Kori giggled. "Impossible; you are already the most gay, I think."

"I think anyone looking at you is the most gay." She breathed, leaning in to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Looking at you, the one with violets in her lap."

"Violets?"

"Beautiful flowers." Donna continued to whisper, her lips close to her skin, just brushing against her jaw. "But none of them as beautiful as you, Koriand'r. They pale in comparison."

She shivered, her eyes falling shut.

"I want to hear your voice, nightingale, sweet-voiced messenger of spring. When I hear you speak it's like birdsong; your laugh is like none other."

Kori leaned into her touch, stabilizing herself with her hands. 

"I tell you someone will remember us in the future." Donna whispered in her ear. "You are legendary, everything about you. Your beauty, your power, your love."

"I am beginning to think-" She swallowed. "This is a sexier costume than even Dick's was."

They both laughed.

"I mean." Donna shrugged, pulling away. "It can if you want it to be. You don't know what I have underneath this chiton."

Kori blushed. "That is so bold!"

"I don't see you complaining." She grinned, raising an eyebrow. "After all, we could always sneak out of here for real..."

"That is true..."

"...with your gracious form and your eyes as honey: desire is poured upon your lovely face- Aphrodite has honored you exceedingly..." Donna added with a wicked smile, reveling in the reaction she got every time she quoted poetry. "What?"

"You are something special, Donna Troy." Kori smiled softly, her eyes barely open as she fixed the laurel wreath in hiker hair. "And I believe I, too, am becoming more attracted to women by the power of the costume."

She laughed. "Think I'm getting possessed by the spirit of Sappho?"

"Almost certainly."

"That sounds pretty dangerous." Donna raised an eyebrow, leaning back, propping herself up on her elbows. "Possession by an ancient spirit? I might grow faint."

Kori chuckled, leaning forward over her. "You did not seem faint a moment ago."

"Did I?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. Perhaps I should get you to someone-"

"No!" Donna interrupted, reaching up to brush Kori's hair out of her face. "No, I'm... I'm good here, with just you."

"You are now, are you?" Kori raised her eyebrow. "That sounds convenient, Donna Troy."

"That's because..." She trailed off. "It is."

"That's it?"

"...pretty much, yeah."

Kori laughed, sitting up straight again. "But, if we are not going to get someone else, we should still get back to the apartment. Ancient spirit possession is still a serious problem."

Donna sighed, sitting up as well. "You know that I'm not actually-"

"Of course, darling." She rolled her eyes. "We are just being Sapphic and silly."

"Yeah, pretty much. Want to get out of here?"

"If, of course, you're not feeling well." Kori winked, floating up to her feet, and offering a hand down to her. "Here."

Donna took her hand, pulling herself up to her feet, then pretending to swoon, falling onto her girlfriend. "Oh, I'm definitely ill."

She giggled, scooping her up in her arms. "Shall I carry you?"

"Well, since you already are..."

Kori rolled her eyes, shifting to a more proper bridal style, thankfully careful to keep Donna's chiton together. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, they started on their way floating back through the hallways.

But...

"Wait." Donna blinked. "Do we have to go back through the party to leave?"

"Most likely." Kori frowned. "We do not look bad. Not like we have been doing anything scandalous."

"Yeah..."

They definitely weren't as pristine as when they first got to the party. Kori's pink lipstick had a tint of Donna's lipgloss smeared on it, her hair wasn't perfectly shaped into Daphne's coif, and her silk scarf was a little bit askew. Donna couldn't imagine what she looked like; messed up lipgloss, crooked laurel, and the way her chiton was guaranteed to be bunching in odd places once she stood up again.

Also, she was fairly sure she had another bracelet than she had now. Interesting.

"Not too bad." She finally decided. "Just like we've been here for a bit. I'm sure everyone else looks worse."

"You mean to say that everyone else looked worse by this point in the night last year." Kori pointed out. "With the glass cups, when Guy Gardner spiked the punch."

Donna shuddered. "That was bad."

"That was, indeed, bad. But that will not happen this year! Non-shattering cups. Let us go."

Gently, and a little sadly, she was lowered to the ground. 

Kori nodded. "Alright then, let us-"

Donna snickered. "Wait, wait. Hold on:

"Honestly, I wish I were dead.  
Weeping many tears, she left me and said,

"Alas, how terribly we suffer, Sappho.  
I really leave you against my will  
  
"And I answered: Farewell, go and remember me.  
You know how we cared for you.  
  
"If not, I would remind you  
...of our wonderful times.  
  
"For by my side you put on  
many wreaths of roses  
and garlands of flowers  
around your soft neck.  
  
"And with precious and royal perfume  
you anointed yourself.  
  
"On soft beds you satisfied your passion.  
  
"And there was no dance,  
no holy place  
from which we were absent.”

"I have not left you, Donna Troy, most dramatic of all women." Kori laughed, pulling her close in her arms. "Come on, let us get out of here."

"Alright, but..." She smiled. "You are, I think, an evening star. The fairest of all the stars."

"And you, my love, are the moon. Now we should be getting home before long."

Donna nodded in agreement, lacing her hand together with her girlfriend's. "Pretty good year for the Halloween party overall though, huh?"

"I am inclined to agree." Kori smiled, leading them forward. "But Halloween is not over yet."

"And you said I was bold earlier?"

She winked. "I never said that I could not be, as well."

And Donna may not have spoken the next fragment of poetry out loud, but it would be lying to say that it didn't flash through her head:

"Beyond all hope, I prayed those timeless  
Days we spent might be made twice as long."

"I prayed one word: want."

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr I'm Supertinywords and Supertinybats!
> 
> Requests are open! I only have like, five more ideas left for the month. So... If you've got some, fire away!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
